however, It makes me feel safe
by maria-ber
Summary: Naruto is looking back to his, maybe not so happy memoris of his birthday. But in all tragedy something good can actually happen.


It was my birthday. The day I always stayed at home on. I did that mistake once, went out.

It sounded so nice outside with the carnival and all and I really needed something to eat.

Oh yes, the carnival: the celebration of the defeat of the nine tailed fox. This seamed to make the village people angrier just that day when they saw me.

When I was younger they didn't do anything, they just watched with hate in their eyes. It grew worse when I got older. And just this day, some years back I found out just that.

Stares had grown to words and some hits. I never did anything, why should I? I was a monster and by fighting them I would just prove them right.

But this specific day I needed to get out, I didn't follow my instincts to stayed home, instead I followed my stomach, my first mistake. My second was that I calmly walked through the town. I got some small hits, no problem, I always got them.

It was my third mistake that got me to fear this day. I thought I would be smart and take a short cut threw an ally. I heard steps behind me and then some more. Naïve as I was I joyfully thought it was somebody else who took a short cut. That was until I got hit by a kunai in the back thigh and smacked in the head, knocked over into one of the ally walls.

That was when I realized my mistake, I heard whispers; "You got no where to run now you filthy little fox. Don't worry. No body will get sad, because no body likes you." And then something hit me in the head again. I feel down on the ground. They started to kick my stomach and head repeatedly. I crawled into a ball trying to protect my chest and head.

They said something more, and I started to cry, they all started to laugh and I felt something sharp dig into my back I screamed in pain, kicked all the legs I found and ran, straight back to my apartment.

They followed me alright, but it was punishable to run into some one else's house, even if it was my apartment.

I was shaking bloody but I didn't care. I crawled up into a ball in a corner and cried, like I always do on my birthday. The wounds healed. But the scars in my mind and soul are still there. I'm still terrified that I'd forget to lock and someone will come in and kill me.

But now I was even bigger and stood in front of a big dilemma. We never had missions on my birthday or meetings but this year we had.

I was terrified to go out side my house, but I didn't want to let my team down and Sakura would be furious if I didn't come, and it sounded serious.

I made my plan perfect. I would take the smaller roads and jump over houses as much as I could. When I was with Kakashi and the others they would stay away, right? So with my mind made up and all my senses tensed I got out and started my short journey to our meeting.

It went well almost nobody saw me. One did when I was jumping on the roofs they shouted and threw a kunai so I walked on the road instead.

I didn't hear any one and I just spotted Sakuras pink hair and I slowed down and relaxed a bit. A huge mistake. I didn't hear the person step out of the shadows and throw a kunai in my back. I fell on my stomach and heard the person slowly walk towards me. I could just see Sakuras hair, so close. I got up on my knees and started to crawl and get up on my feet.

Before I got up he kicked me in the gut. From this distends Sakura would hear me. So I tried to scream but a cut on my throat stopped me and I started to cough. Once again I tried to get up but a knee pushed me down and I heard and felt how two of my ribs broke.

It knocked all air from my lungs. Now I heard more footsteps about three more. The man who held me down grabbed my hair and painfully yanked my head up. "This time you won't get away."

All the people around me laugh along and started to kick, hit and cut my body.

In a desperate try to run I grabbed one of the kunai with my bare hand, to no use, it just cut deep and started to bleed. And because of my pore try, one of the men held up my head. I tried to get free but in vain, they started to use my head as a punching bag. The abuse of kicking my stomach and back never stopped.

I started to cough of blood and I felt weak and the world blurring out and leaving my sight, when they dragged me a bit into the woods beside the road.

_Meanwhile:_

Naruto hadn't shown up yet and he couldn't be this late. For some reason Kakashi seamed worried and when Sakura came back and said he wasn't home we were send out to look for him.

The dobe probably was taking a walk and got lost in the crowed.

For some reason his feet walked on a road little outside the big town.

And usually he didn't care about why people were having fun in the woods but today he decided to check it out.

When he got closer he also heard kicking hitting and soon a quite sob. He calmly walked closer. It was a bunch of men kicking something.

One of the men heard him and turned around. "Shit someone's coming!" And they all scattered like rats.

He heard another sob and got closer to the bund on the ground, when he got closer he could smell a strong scents of blood. He got even closer and spotted yellow and orange..? His heart skipped a beat and he walked closer. The sob almost stopped when he clearly saw what it was on the ground.

Narutos jackets and pants where ripped in shreds, deep cuts where all over his body, his face was swollen on several places, his lip where broken and the hair was in a blood-muddy mess. He was curled up into a ball with blood dripping down from a large cut in his hand and from a cut on his throat, making the blood puddle in the ground bigger.

His breathing was sharp and shallow, and was slipping in and out of consciousness. He ran the last part and kneeled in front of the broken body.

*_Naruto*  
_

Suddenly the men stopped and footsteps were getting closer. It was hard to focus and my body was drained. But I knew that this would be the last blow and then I would be dead. But instead of hitting me the person kneeled beside me. It went dark and then I looked up.

"Sasuke..?" My voice was only a whisper and then the world went black.

*_Sasuke*_

"Sasuke..?" "Naruto… Who did this?" I was in shock. He maybe wasn't the most liked person, but this? He passed out and then I saw how pale he was. Now I saw the trace on the ground that indicated that he'd been dragged.

He needed to get to the hospital. I lifted him up and walked back to the road, this time I saw small blood marks where he'd been hit. Just a few meters away from us, and we didn't noticed.

I was in a hurry to get to the hospital so I did hear when Kakashi called for me.

I got there and Naruto was taken care of. As fast as I heard the diagnose I went home, and let Kakashi deal with it. I washed of all the blood but I couldn't get away the creepy feeling, of who would do such things?

---------

I woke up to days later, most scars were healing and I was patched up and taken care of. But in the back of my head I still wondered if it was Sasuke that'd saved me, or was it someone else. Why didn't they let me die? _How _did they found me?

But ever sense that day I've had this feeling of being watched. It's noting creepy, it's the feeling of someone protecting me. I'm probably just imagining. But anyhow that feeling has made me stop crying on my birthday. I 'know' someone is watching over me. Making sure I'm safe.


End file.
